Love to the Limit:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: What can I say?, It's my last story about the hottest couple of Hazzard County, Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts & opinions on this one. IT'S COMPLETED!


_**Author's Note: * This is my last story in my B.J. & Luke stories***_

**Love to the Limit:**

**Luke Duke loved his special trips by himself, away from the farm; he said this thinking to himself.**

_**Luke (thinking to himself): I can't wait to be with my family again.**_

**He was walking along, he didn't pay any attention, & he was humming an old song, when he cut himself on an old Barbwire Fence. He touched his midsection, noticing that he was bleeding, he decided to head back to the farm, before supper, then on the way there, he stepped into a Bear Trap, he slowly got out of it, he took care of his injury, he limped all the way back to the farm.**

**He said thinking once more to himself.**

_**Luke (thinking to himself): I will never make it at this rate.**_

**He continued on his way, he had to make it, so he can get some help.**

**Meanwhile Cooter & Enos came over for dinner, & they were grilling on the Grill, B.J. & Daisy were getting the table set up.**

**Bo said this with a smile to his friends.**

Bo (smiling): This is gonna be a great dinner.

**Cooter & Enos nodded in agreement.**

**They sat down & had a wonderful meal, then when they were have way through, they went to the front of the house, & found Luke collapsed on the steps.**

**Bo yelled out his cousin's name.**

Bo (yelling): LUKE!!

**The men got Luke into the house, & Daisy & B.J. turned down the bed, they got him on there, they stripped him carefully of his clothes, cleaned his midsection, & tapped it up with bandages, then they noticed that he was feverish & sweaty, Daisy got some wet washcloths, handed them to everyone, & they proceeded to cool down Luke, they found that the injuries weren't too extensive for a visit to the hospital, which relieved them all.**

**They didn't like his injured ankle, & Bo turned to Cooter & Enos, he said to his friends.**

Bo: You know what we have to do here, right, fellas?

**They nodded; Cooter & Enos said this to their friend nodding.**

Cooter (nodding): I will prep up everything.

Enos (nodding): I will get Luke ready.

**Bo looked over to Daisy & B.J., & he said to this to them.**

Bo: Daisy, B.J., I want you guys to stay in the Kitchen, you don't want to see what we are gonna do.

**Before they leave, B.J. said this whispering into Luke's ear.**

B.J. (sadly whispering into Luke's ear): I love you, Plowboy, you better stay with us.

**As they were leaving, Cooter came in with a knife that has been heated up, & Enos came in with an old belt strap that belonged to Jesse, & some Moonshine. They immediately went into the Kitchen.**

**A second later, they heard Luke yell out in pain.**

Luke (yelling out): Ah!

**That broke the girls' hearts, & they comforted each other, the men came out, & Bo said to B.J. & Daisy.**

Bo (to B.J. & Daisy): We closed the hole on his leg to prevent infection.

**Daisy & B.J. nodded in relief that Luke will get some sleep, & they all proceeded to go & get some sleep of their own.**

**The next couple of days were terrible, there was no change in Luke's condition, Dr. Petticord came over to examine Luke, he told them this.**

Dr. Petticord: You all did a great job, he should be good as new in about a week to a couple of weeks, if he wants to work, make sure he does it lightly.

**They nodded & thanked him, he went to make some more House calls, Bo, Daisy, Enos, & Cooter all relaxed in the Living Room, while B.J. went to lie down next to her husband. **

**She was drifting off to sleep, when she felt some rough hands pulling her close, & she was in shock to see Luke awake, his beautiful Blue Sapphire eyes looking at her in a loving manner.**

**He said this smiling to her.**

Luke (smiling): If love was to the limit, How much would you love me?

**She said this with a smile that matched his.**

B.J. (smiling): To the world & back again, Plowboy.

**Luke chuckled, & then he said smiling.**

Luke (smiling): Right back at ya, Gorgeous.

**She ran back to their Bedroom Doorway, & yelled for everyone to come in, cause Luke is awake, & they all had their greetings, & exchanges. When Luke fell back to sleep, B.J. said this choking back emotion.**

B.J. (with choked back emotion): He's gonna be ok, he really is gonna be ok.

**She let some tears, & they had a group hug. They spent the next couple of weeks, making sure that Luke had everything he needed.**

End of: Love to the Limit.

_***Balladeer: I am sorry to say that is my last B.J. & Luke story, please don't forget that there is two other stories about them, "Red Hot Love" "Hottest Love Story Continues", please review them & this one too, Y'all come back now, you hear?***_


End file.
